Prehistoric Battleground: Catchable Prehistoric Animals
These are all the catchable prehistoric animals in the action RPG game, Prehistoric Battleground for WiiU. Catchable Prehistoric Animals (and their tier) North America Montanan Volcanic Plains #Tyrannosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Triceratops (Large Land Animal) #Troodon (Small Land Animal) #Alamosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Deinosuchus (Ocean Animal) #Ankylosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Edmontosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Mosasaurus (Ocean Animal) #Quetzalcoatlus (Large Land Animal) #Edmontonia (Large Land Animal) #Pachycephalosaurs (Small Land Animal) #Ornithomimus (Small Land Animal) #Shuvuuia (Small Land Animal) Colorado Fern Praries #Allosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Diplodocus (Large Land Animal) #Stegosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Apatosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Ceratosaurs (Small Land Animal) #Camptosaurus (Small Land Animal) Triassic Arizona #Postosuchus (Small Land Animal) #Coelophysis (Small Land Animal) #Placerias (Small Land Animal) California Plains #Columbian Mammoth (Large Land Animal) #Short-Faced Bear (Small Land Animal) #Smilodon (Dangerous Large Land Animal) #American Lion (Small Land Animal) #Homotherium (Small Land Animal) #American Mastodon (Large Land Animal) #Dire Wolf (Small Land Animal) #Ice Age Bison (Small Land Animal) Utah Forest #Utahraptor (Small Land Animal) #Tenontosaurus (Small Land Animal) #Deinonychus (Small Land Animal) #Cedarosaurus (Large Land Animal) Pennsylvanian Rock Beach #Dunkleosteus (Ocean Animal) #Hyneria (Ocean Animal) North Pole (Can only be accessed in December) #Red-Nosed Reindeer (Small Land Animal) #Yeti (Small Land Animal) #Snowman (Small Land Animal) Eurasia Siberian Tundra #Wooly Mammoth (Large Land Animal, found 10,000 YA) #Cave Bear (Small Land Animal, found 10,000 YA) #Irish Elk (Large Land Animal, found 10,000 YA) #Wooly Rhinoceros (Large Land Animal, found 10,000 YA) #Elasmotherium (Large Land Animal, found 400,000 YA) #Steppe Mammoth (Large Land Animal, found 400,000 YA) Gobi Desert #Velociraptor (Small Land Animal) #Protoceratops (Small Land Animal) #Tarbosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Therizinosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Oviraptor (Small Land Animal) #Gigantoraptor (Large Land Animal) #Deinocheirus (Large Land Animal) #Charonosaurus (Large Land Animal) #Gallimimus (Small Land Animal) Mongolian Scrubland #Paraceratherium (Large Land Animal) #Etelodont (Small Land Animal) #Hyaenodon (Small Land Animal) Tethys Sea #Embolotherium (Large Land Animal) #Andrewsarchus (Small Land Animal) #Basilosaurus (Ocean Animal) European Sea #Liopleurodon (Ocean Animal) #Predator X (Ocean Animal) #Dakosaurus (Ocean Animal) Sundaland Jungle #Ngandong Tiger (Small Land Animal) #Gigantopithecus blacki (Large Land Animal) #Gigantopithecus giganteus (Small Land Animal) #Sumatran Leopard (Small Land Animal) Siberian Desert #Inostrancevia (Small Land Animal) #Scutosaurus (Small Land Animal) Germany Rainforest #Gastornis (Small Land Animal) #Ambulocetus (Ocean Animal) South America South American Plains #Smilodon (Large Land Animal) #Titanis (Small Land Animal) #Megatherium (Large And Animal) #Doedicurus (Small Land Animal) Patagonian Plains *Mapusaurus (Large Land Animal) *Giganotosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Argentinosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Sarcosuchus (Ocean Animal) Miocene Ocean *Livyatan (Ocean Animal) *Megalodon (Ocean Animal) Patagonian Scrubland *Carnotaurus (Large Land Animal) *Saltasaurus (Small Land Animal) Africa Saharan Swamps *Spinosaurus (Large Land and Ocean Animal) *Carcharodontosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Rugops (Large Land Animal) *Ouranosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Sarcosuchus (Ocean Animal) *Suchomimus (Large Land Animal) Great Rift Valley *Deinotherium (Large Land Animal) *Dinofelis (Small Land Animal) *Australopithecus (Small Land Animal) Malagasy Forest *Majungasaurus (Large Land Animal) *Rapetosaurus (Large Land Animal) Australia/Antarctica Prehistoric Outback *Megalania (Large Land Animal) *Thylacoleo (Small Land Animal) *Diprotodon (Small Land Animal) *Procoptodon (Small Land Animal) Ice Forest *Australovenator (Small Land Animal) *Koolasuchus (Ocean Animal) *Muttaburrasaurus (Large Land Animal) Antarctic Forest *Cryolophosaurus (Large Land Animal) Category:Video Games Category:Games